Artemis Fowl and his troubles
by angelcity
Summary: The name is rubbish, but until i think of summit beter thats what its got to be Artemis finally has to return home, with the new twins recking havoc and his mum demanding Artemis spend more time with the family, will he be able to help the fairy people i
1. long time no see

This is my first Artemis Fowl story; I do not own Artemis fowl or any other characters although I really do wish I did.

Long time no see 

Butler opened the door of the little house, "come on I think its time we went home," but Artemis just stared at him.

"Did you say twins Butler, because I'm pretty sure I heard you say twins," he looked up at Butler. Butler merely gave a little nod and pushed Artemis out of the door, "you'll see soon enough, now come on we have a long journey ahead"

Artemis spent most of the journey thinking, He had barely been back an hour and yet he had been told so much information.

_How can I have been gone three years and surely mother hasn't had twins. _

He couldn't concentrate he needed to talk to Holly, he wondered how she was taking all this. "Ok here we are"

Artemis stepped out of the long black car that had just pulled up onto a long driveway. He straightened himself out and looked around, he couldn't believe were he was, although to him it felt like he had only been there a day ago, it certainly didn't look like he had. The garden was littered with toys, and there were lights on in every room. Has he grew steadily to the front door he could hear laughter. Butler looked up at the boy and noticed the look of sorrow, that he had seen so often since there encounter of the fairy people. "Butler I don't think I can do this," Artemis sighed, "they all seem so happy," he looked away and began walking back down the drive Butler didn't look back, but instead leaned forward and pressed the doorbell, a ringing sound echoed throughout the garden and Artemis stopped on hearing his mothers voice, "Juliet, will you get that please." He heard her feet hurrying along the corridor and just as he turned around she opened the door. Her jaw dropped and for what seemed like hours she stood there staring at the boy in form of her, "Angelina," she tried to shout, "I think you really should come and see this for your self" 

Sorry this chapter was so short I just needed to sort of set the scene lol. I promise they will be longer form now on.

As everyone does, I love reviews so I would really appreciate that if you took the time to read it you could spare a couple of extra minutes just to even say one word no matter how good or bad, thank you and I hope someone out there enjoys this.


	2. reunion

Ok I promised longer chapters so here it goes. Hope you all enjoy.

I do not own Artemis fowl, but I do won the plot and the names of the twins, and any other extra characters.

Artemis tried to look anywhere else, but he could feel Juliet's glare and he could see the expression of pure shock on her face. He could hear his mother's loud footsteps growing louder, as she ran to the door. Artemis took a deep breath as the women stopped dead; she looked up at Artemis and froze. "Hello Mother," he whispered.

Angelina closed her eyes and blinked back a few tears before running over to Artemis and holding him tightly. He could feel her tears drop onto his shoulder as she hugged his mother back, "Oh Arty, I thought I'd never see you again," she spoke in between sobs. He could feel tears in his eyes but he merely blinked them back.

He pulled away from his mother and she held him at arms length. She stared at him for what seemed like hours, when her mouth suddenly dropped, she moved closer and ran a hand down his face, Artemis realised what she had noticed and closed his eyes trying to tilt his head away, "Oh Arty what happened to your eye, your not hurt are you," she whispered.

He continued to stare away he didn't want to tell her any more than it appeared Butler had already, "was it t.. t.. the f..f..Fairys," she stuttered. He looked up at his mother,

"Just a little accident, nothing to worry about, im fine."

She smiled at her son, "im just so glad your back Arty, come lets tell your dad," she looked back at him and he gave a little nod. He couldn't remember ever seeing his mum look so it but yet so happy, and then he thought of the day that his father had got back, and once again his eyes welled up with tears, _what have I put my mother throw he thought, _as he allowed himself to be guided into his home, Butler and Juliet followed, but once in the house they walked away as to give the family time to talk.

Haven city, the lower elements 

Holly sat back into the chair in which she had sunk into as soon as she had arrived back. At the moment she was sat in foalys office, it hadn't changed much; all around were still the same old pieces of paper with foalys new inventions written out, and the same old pieces of scrap metal, or to foaly 'inventions' that were still in the testing stage.

Holly stood up and began to walk around the room flicking through everything on his desk, when suddenly she noticed a picture frame with three centaurs in it, one was clearly foaly and as Holy picked up the photo and moved it closer she noticed that the other was properly foalys girlfriend but what about the other, he or she was clearly a lot smaller than the other two, just when she was about to put the picture back the door flew open and she dropped it on the floor, "D'arvit," she swore bending down to pick up the pieces. She placed the pieces on the table and turned around to look at the door, "Foaly you gave me," but she stopped mid sentence because it wasn't foaly at the door at all, suddenly a huge smile spread across her face and she laughed.

"Well that's not a nice way to great me after three whole years, same old Holly, goes missing for three years, turns up and still acts like she's never been away." She ran over to the dwarf who was smiling and embraced him in a huge hug, "thought id never see my partner again", he pretended to cry

"And I thought I was honestly never going to miss you, but it turns out we were both wrong"

He let out a laugh, "well who wouldn't miss me," he questioned trying to squeeze out of Holly's grip.

"Same old mulch," she whispered, and then it occurred to her if all this was happening to her down here than how was Artemis taking it all in up there.

**_Fowl Manner_**

Angelina Fowl carefully opened the door to the living room, which Artemis had to say, was very rarely used, but as she opened the door, he noticed how used it did actually look, it was cluttered with toys and someone inside was laughing, once again he took a deep breath before moving forward to step into the room.

The man in front of him dropped the toy doll he had in his hand and stared up at his wife and the boy who was with him, Artemis stared at him, he had never been so happy to see his father. He walked over to were he stood and Artemis the first stood up, Artemis held out his hand but instead his father reached forward and hugged him, "your back, but how," he smiled. Artemis the second did not reply but merely held on to his father, he never thought he'd be this happy to see his parents.

His father let go of him and moved away, Artemis was no longer looking at his father but was staring with a look of hour on his face as a little girl walked over to him with hands covered in chocolate, he stepped back as she came nearer. He hared his mum laugh as she came over to the little girl, she picked her up and held her tightly, "say hello to your big brother Brianna." Atremis looked up as another little girl who looked exactly like the last one came wondering into the room, "Daddy," she laughed as Atremis' father picked her up, "And this," he said looking back at his daughter, "is your other sister Kiera," he smiled.

Atremis looked at them both, how could he be related to these children, they weren't like him at all, even when he was that small, he was sure he didn't get quite as messy, he smiled at them both and then turned to leave, "well I guess I should go and unpack," he had no intention of unpacking he merely wanted to get to his room and think, maybe even ring Holly see how she was, and plus he didn't actually have anything to unpack.


End file.
